A Better Kind of Evil
by Sideos
Summary: SideosSanoon Collab. Anger, hate, helplessness. These are the things Dib has been suffering from almost all his life. But then, he gets an offer from the very side he's been warring against. Power, immortality, revenge. All it would take is one small bite
1. Chapter 1

Invader Sideos: WELCOME! To a classic tale of HORROR and supernatural beasties!

Yes that's right, this is some good ol' fashioned, bone-a-fied fan fiction right here homies.

No angst cutter crap, no soppy romance, no 50 chapter long epic-ness. This is back to basics, well written, in character goodness that we all know this site needs more of. Of course, that's not to say it has its…twists and turns and that things that will make you read twice in shock of its Norris-like greatness.

But when a fic gets written by people like Sideos and Sanoon, that's all in the package baby…

Btw John Garry was the voice actor to the mysterious mysteries presenter.

Sanoon: Hey...its originality at it's finest. I'm here to serve, myself. You all just seem to benefit from that. Lucky you. The first person to guess who wrote which parts will get a stuffed monkey. Stuffed with bombs, which will detonate on your doorstep. Good luck.

I don't own Invader Zim, some loser called Vasquez does.

--------------

"You are about to hear a true story, a story of horror and the darkness of the things in the shadows," The man in the FBI suit said as a large question mark flew across the screen.

Dib took another drink of his poop cola and crossed his feet onto the coffee table.

The show continued as a fat, sweaty looking man in a dirty t-shirt came on the screen. "I's done saw em with my own two eyes. Day's came outta the shadows and den tore my dog, Woofy, apart with dem dere claws. Sharp as ma Uncle Bob's butcher knifes, I'll tell you what. And dey were and dripping with blood, too. I ain't ever seen nuttin like it."

Dib leaned forward and took notes, five years of watching and he had never missed an episode. Even if it had meant invoking the wrath of Gaz, he still kept his fanatic loyalty to the show.

The original presenter had been replaced after he went crazy. The show was now sponsored by the FBI, which basically made the whole thing an excuse for the FBI to put forth whatever explanation they wanted for the paranormal activities, much to Dib's protests.

The camera switched to the presenter, a smart looking suit with slicked back hair and an ever-perfect smile. "So tell me, at what time did this whole event happen?"

The fat hick quickly spat out, "It was late, like two o'clock in dah mornin. Me and the boys done went to a ho-down in the ol' county barn."

"Uh-huh, and had you been drinking that night?"

"Well, Billy done bring a few beers and said we all could have em. So I done have…maybe a few beers, cause I was the designated driver, ya see."

The commentator just raised an eyebrow at the redneck before shaking his head slowly.

He turned to the camera, "Tune in next week for more stories about what goes bump in the night. Until next time, goodnight, and sleep tight."

He gave another flashing smile and the credits rolled on, Dib turned of the TV in a huff.

"They didn't even give him a chance to explain what the thing was," He sighed, "That shows gone downhill since John Garry left."

He drank the last of his cola and got up, walking into the kitchen. Sitting at the table was Gaz immersed in her latest game. Dib decided to move as quietly as possible though the kitchen, as to not disturb her. Also he had drunk the last poop cola, and he didn't want to draw that to Gaz's attention till he was safely locked in his room.

He slowly opened the bin, pressing down on the pedal with his foot, being careful not to make it clang. He then placed the poop cola can in the bin and gently lifted his foot off the pedal. He darted a look at Gaz, who seemed to be still immersed in her game.

Slowly he began to tip toe out of the kitchen, keeping an eye on Gaz all the time. He got to the hall and, more quickly, began to climb the stairs. Just has he got to the top of the stairs, he looked back. No Gaz. He sighed and smiled, he had gotten away with it.

Then he turned back around to face a very angry Gaz.

The shock of her being there made him jump, he almost fell down the stairs and he had to grab the handrail to stop himself.

Gaz narrowed her eyes and growled. Dib could see how angry she was because despite her eyes being narrowed he could clearly see the dark fire burning within them.

She grabbed the scruff of his shirt in a tight fist and threw him against the wall. Despite her petite form, she still managed to make the taller boy shake in fear. "You took the last poop cola."

Dib stammered as he said, "H-h-how did you get past me?"

Gaz growled, "That doesn't matter. What matters is you took what was mine."

Dib tried to reason with her. "P-p-please Gaz. It was just a cola..."

"NO DIB!" Gaz almost screamed at him, "It was MY cola, and for taking it, you must pay the price."

"Please, no Gaz."

Gaz grinned sadistically as she drove a fist into her brother's stomach. Dib fell onto the floor doubling over as he did, the wind knocked swiftly out of him. He stayed like that, his face screwed up in pain and self-pity that he couldn't even stand up to his younger, smaller sister. He listened as she walked off chuckling like it was all a joke. After he heard her boots clack on the tiles of the kitchen he painfully pulled himself up the wall and staggered into his room, making sure to lock the door first.

He collapsed onto his bed. He curled up, trying to make himself as small as possible, trying to ease the pain. The pain of his stomach had faded to a soft throb and his breath had returned to him, but this was not the pain he was trying to ease.

It was the pain inside. The pain of having his sister regularly beat him up, the pain of being labelled a loser in Hi-Skool, the pain of Zim being considered more normal then he was.

It hurt.

---

"Dib, you're late," Ms. Bitters, who had been transferred to the Hi-Skool one year after a freak accident with an ant left two kid paralysed waist down, growled as the young boy who was breathing heavily ran into the room. Ms. Bitters now taught English and Human Studies.

"Sorry Ms. Bitters," the teen apologized as he walked over to his seat. "I could swear I saw some pixies this morning near the park."

"Still chasing the paranormal Dib," Ms Bitters said with a somewhat creepy tone.

This statement caused some laughter to generate from the other kids in the class. "I found pixies at the park," Zeta mocked, trying her best to imitate Dib's voice while adding a slightly retarded tone to it.

"Fag," said one of the larger boys in the back of the room.

Dib glared at the kids as he scanned the room from his seat. He was even more angered when he saw Zim laughing. Zim!? Does he even know what a pixie is?

"Quiet!" Ms. Bitters growled to the class. The humiliating laughter that filled the room instantly died down. After peering into the souls of the children for a quick second, Ms. Bitters turned around to write something on the chalkboard.

Despite the fact that he was now in Hi-Skool, most of the kids he went to class with in elementary school were in this one class.

The humiliated boy observed what Ms. Bitters was writing. Suddenly, something wet hit him in the back of the head. Dib quickly brought his hand to the back of his head to discover what it was that hit him, even though he already had a good idea. His hand slowly grazed across the object. Instantly, Dib's eyes closed and he stuck his tongue out of his mouth in a disgusted manor. He was right about what the object was. A nice sized, juicy spitball.

Dib turned his head to see who shot a spitball at him, and saw Torque trying not to laugh. When the bully saw Dib, he stuck out his tongue at the boy and then tried not to laugh again. When Dib turned back around, he noticed that he was clenching his fist. Sighing, Dib unclenched his hand and looked at the chalkboard again.

The morning passed quickly for some, but for one, it went to slow. For that incident was just the first. Many more spit balls later, the lunch bell rang, releasing the hungry kids to their poor lunchy fate.

Dib had grabbed his food and had already seated himself at his usual seat. It wasn't long before his sister had taken her seat next to her brother. Normally, she would have been silent and played her Gameslave 4, but today called for a different course of action from her.

"So, word around the skool is that you're gay," Gaz said, her mouth forming a small smile.

"What!? No, you heard wrong," Dib said, somewhat annoyed.

"I don't think so," Gaz replied. "Everyone's saying it."

The boy sighed and laid his head on the table. "Why do the kids mock me?"

"Because you're an easy target," Gaz replied. "It's not like you do anything to stop them. Now be quiet. I just started a new game and I need to level up my character."

Dib lifted his head and glanced over at Zim. He was putting small pieces of food into an alien device. It was probably for testing the food. Perfect chance. Quickly and silently, Dib stood up and walked over to Zim's table. The strangely tall Irken didn't even notice him.

Some years ago, Zim managed to increase his height by some means. Dib never really confronted the alien to find out, mostly because he never got around to it. The Irken's concentration on his device was broken when a human hand reached over the alien's shoulder and grabbed the small, purple device from his hands.

"Dib-human, give that back!" Zim shouted as he tried to grab the device from the teen's hands.

"Not today Zim," Dib said with a grin. The paranormal investigator ran to the middle of the room and held the small device into the air. "Look everyone!" Dib shouted, and indeed, everyone did look. "Look at this alien device Zim has!"

Zim ran up to Dib with an angry scowl on his face. Before he got a chance to try to reach out and retrieve his device, he noticed the entire cafeteria observing him. "You speak lies human!" Zim shouted, trying to put on a convincing act to the students. "This 'device' is nothing more than a storage unit for my HIDEOUS food."

The kids nodded their heads in agreement. "What kind of 'storage unit' displays alien markings on the screen…or even has a screen for that matter?" Dib said angrily due to the extreme stupidity of the skool body.

One of the popular girls quickly interjected, "Dib, We're all tired of hearing your crazy stories about how Zim is an alien. In fact, he's more normal than you."

The world around the boy stopped. 'He's more normal than you,' his mind repeated. 'He's more normal than you.' Dib's mind barely recollected that fact that Zim grabbed the device out of his hand, and with a happy glee, walked back to his table while glancing back to see Dib's face.

He was dumbstruck. 'He's more normal than you.' How was Zim more normal than him? That little alien was too stupid to blend in properly. Dib even saw him outside of his house a few times without his disguise on! But…'He's more normal than you.' How?

For a few minutes, Dib stood there with a blank, disbelieving stare. It wasn't until another spitball, fired by Torque, hit him on his left sleeve, did he realize that he had been standing in the middle of the lunchroom for several minutes. With a sigh, and holding back a tear, he made his way to his seat.

The teen glanced at his food tray. He hadn't touched it at all, but after what had just happened, he wasn't very hungry.

Ms Bitters was teaching the class the differences between the Bubonic Plague and the Flu for Human Studies that day. Dib wasn't paying much attention though, and he assumed the class wasn't either. Not that they rarely did anyhow.

The kid who sat behind Dib opened up his desk and pulled out a small, flat, circular object with a red blinking light on top. Slowly, he reached the object forward…until.

"Spanky!" Ms. Bitters shouted as she turned around. "You were directly told not too remove the landmines from the parking lot." This remark instantly brought Dib's attention behind him. Spanky had a landmine! And was going to place it on his back!

"Those landmines are there to demonstrate the harsh reality of dating." Did these kids hate him that much?

---

Dib got up. He had been lying on his bed thinking for so long he had only just noticed that the sun had gone down. He looked to his alarm clock and it flashed half eleven.

"Good, Gaz must be asleep by now," he mumbled to himself. He realised he hadn't actually eaten anything since he had came in and he couldn't handle facing Gaz right now.

Still, he took precaution as he peeped round his door, making sure that no one was in the house. He tiptoed to the edge of the stairs, giving the hall a final check as he crept down.

No one; Gaz was definitely asleep. Dib sighed in relief and stopped his silent approach. Gaz was a heavy sleeper, which is why Dib loved the night more then the day.

He quickly made some insta-pizza and looked out the window into the night and up to the stars. There was something about the starts that always relaxed him so. The idea of infinite life, of infinite possibilities. The night held so many secrets, secrets he loved nothing more then to reveal.

Dib sighed, "If only someone out there would believe me."

He turned back to the house and spotted Gaz's gameslave on the kitchen table. Suddenly he felt like he couldn't be here any longer, like Gaz was at any moment going to come down and beat him for disobedience.

He needed to get out of this claustrophobic atmosphere as soon as he possibly could. And that was going to be rather soon.

He finished his pizza and walked quickly towards the door, grabbing a set of keys as he went. As he walked out he didn't know where he would go, he just knew he could stay in this prison a moment longer.

---

Dib walked into another dark back ally, his hands tucked into his trench coat pockets making him seem thinner then he already was. He didn't know how long he had been walking, hours maybe. It could have been weeks for all he cared. Dib was lost in his own thoughts, most of them involving Gaz and a baseball bat. He couldn't help but grin at his homicidal thoughts, oh what he would give to really have the power to get revenge for a lifetime of hate.

He felt the warm, bubbling feeling of anger rise within him. His hands clenched into fists and his smile turned to a scowl. "Those bastards. I'd show them all, I'd show them..."

He kicked a can angrily and watched it as it bounced along the floor. It stopped at the foot of someone and Dib looked up.

What he saw took his breath away. Standing at the entrance to a gothic looking underground nightclub was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. She was thin and tall and looked slightly older then he was, twenty perhaps. She wore a black skimpy shirt, bearing a bright white skull on the front. She wore big, black, baggy pants adorned with more useless chains than could ever be needed. Her shoes were concealed, but they seemed to be black, like everything else she had on. Her skin was deathly pale though, and her black lipstick and eye shadow gave her a grim look. She had multiple nose and ear piercings and a necklace that with a metal tooth at the end of it. Her bright red eyes almost seemed to flash as she looked at the young man in front of her, and her black hair fell over one shoulder as she daintily held a cigarette in one hand.

Dib stood there, mouth open in awe and she looked back. She smiled in an almost predatory way and licked her lips. Then she dropped her cigarette and turned into the club. Before she entered, she looked back to Dib and winked.

Dib stood, gazing open mouthed at the spot where she had just been. Suddenly the world came flying back in and he shook his head. There was something about that woman. Some unnatural beauty about her, some dark alluring force that had quite literally made him stop dead in his tracks.

Whatever it was, Dib wanted to see her again, and he quickly ran into the club.

After descending a long, circling flight of stairs he came to the entrance. A big iron door stood in his way and behind it he could here the sound of heavy goth rock being played. He knocked nervously on the door.

A small slide opened with a violent clang and a pair of small eyes looked out at him, "Wadd'ya want?"

"Err, can I come in?"

The eyes narrowed, "How old are ya?"

"Twenty one," Dib quickly lied.

The eyes narrowed in scrutiny, "How much money have ya got?"

Dib went into his inner pocket and pulled out a bunch of twenties. Being the son of a scientist had its advantages.

The eyes narrowed more and there was a grunt of acceptance. The eye slit clanged back into place and the door opened. It seemed the eyes belonged to a very heavy looking, bald bouncer. Dib walked quickly past and into the crowd of people. They were all wearing black of some sort; they also all had makeup on, even most of the boys.

Dib navigated his way though the crowd carefully, making sure not to make any eye contact while looking for the girl outside the club.

He eventually managed to push his way to a rail overlooking the main dance floor. It was a mass of swaying bodies, black clothes, bad makeup and pale skin. Most of the crowds hands where in the air swaying in time to the music. It seemed that finding his girl may be much harder then he first thought.

Dib looked up and saw that there was a live band on. They looked like any stereotypical rock band; the front man was topless and had skin-tight leather pants with cowboy boots. The lead guitarist had a huge mass of black hair that seemed to rise of his head. He too wore skin-tight pants and cowboy boots. The other guitarist had a top hat on, shades, and a mass of curly hair fell on each side. He was leaning right back and was in the midst of a rather impressive solo. The bassist was kneeling into the crowd scowling and playing his instrument over them, like the singer, he was topless. The drummer was going mad at the back, pouring water over himself every few minutes and screwing his face up in the mood of the music.

Dib leaned on the rail and watched them play while scanning his eyes over the crowd for the girl he wanted.

Next to him he could hear two people talking, one of them with an odd British accent.

"So ee's in the pub."

"No. Let's make it a nightclub."

"Ok, ok, ee's in the nightclub. Then wha?"

"Well, then the woman walks over to 'im and says..."

"Can I get you a drink?"

Dib spun round. He was met with a wolfish smile and a shock of a pair of dark red eyes. Dib again seemed to be lost in her presence. There was something about her, some dark alluring seduction that he couldn't comprehend. She smiled at his seemingly skool-boy admiration of her and presented a small glass of some golden brown liquid. "I'll take that as a yes shall I?"

She sounded mature, knowing. Dib took the drink and nodded too many times.

She grinned again and Dib suddenly noticed that she had a pair of rather sharp canine teeth. "Come with me."

She turned and walked towards the far end of the room, the part with a set of booths and a bunch of lovers all over each other. Dib looked at his drink and he took a long gulp, his face twisting at the burning taste. He felt that he was going to need all the courage he could get.

--------------

Well, that's all for the first chapter, but if you've got any questions, keep reading reader! All will be revealed…

Reviews are nice…very nice. Super nice really.


	2. Chapter 2

YAY! HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY! Invader Sideos is here! He smiles and says: WOO! YEA! Lots of shitty things happened to me during the making of this chapter. Stuff that is really none of your concern but still demands you condolences! RAA!

Anyways, this is the chapter that is like 'WOW' man...yea. Planned to make you go "I've never seen that before!" Like all my ideas are meant to make you say.

Wrote to, DragonForce (EXTREAM EPIC POWER METEL WITH A CHEESE FACTOR OF 10!) and...humm...Joey Ramones cover of 'What a wonderful world'. Also with a bit of Flogging Molly - Devils Dance Floor.

Hey, where the hell is my voice? That's right, it's Sanoon. Time to focus the light on me here. Heh-heh, hope you're in the mood for some kickass stuff. Wrote to the Doom Soundtrack and the Final Fantasy Soundtrack. A little Cold here and there, with a hint of Staind. Finally, a little Homeworld Soundtrack added for decoration. Ta-da! You have reading material. There was also some…ya know what, let's just say I listened to a lot of music while writing this.

I don't own Dib, or Zim, or anything (shit, most of my possessions are stolen!) Poor, poor Sideos.

--------------------

Dib sat nervously in the booth, his eyes looking everywhere but forward. The air around him was thick with smoke and sweat. A mass of black clad goths walked past the booth he was sitting in. The lights where dull and the club seemed to thud with the sound of the live bands music.

Dib tried to concentrate on the band, but this was kind of hard since his view was primarily blocked by a good many crowd members and people walking past him.

His fingers rapidly tapped the glass he was holding and he glanced down to concentrate on the golden brown liquid inside.

_What the hell I'm I doing?_ he quietly thought.

Suddenly he felt a foot rub seductively along his leg and he jumped, almost knocking over his drink. After he had caught his drink, he looked up with panicky eyes. However, his panic seemed to melt as his eyes locked with the persons opposite.

His companion chuckled and Dib felt his insides melt. "I see you're not used to talking to girls, right?"

Dib could feel his face set on fire. "Ermm..."

She chuckled again. "That's alright." She looked him right in the eyes and rested her chin on her hand. "I'm always a sucker for the quiet types."

Dib blushed even harder, if possible, and looked away again.

"My name?"

Dib looked up suddenly. "Huh?"

She smiled, giving Dib a glance of those strange sharp teeth. What did those teeth remind him of? "You've not asked my name, and I don't know yours either," she laughed. She seemed so confident about everything, "Look at us. We're sitting, drinking, and talking and we don't even know each others names."

Dib chuckled nervously. "Oh, right, my name's Dib."

She leaned back in her seat, rocking her drink slowly while never taking her deep red eyes off Dib. "I'm Cassandra. Nice to meet you."

Dib could almost feel his skin tingling as she spoke. Damn his teenage hormones. He turned away again, trying to stop himself from gawping at her dark beauty. He was confused with himself. What the hell was it with this girl he found so fascinating? She didn't look like anything special, in fact she looked like one of those annoying fad people who changed their style to fit with whatever fashion was the weeks most popular. And Dib really hated those people; then again, lately Dib hated an awful lot of people.

The anger must have shown on his face as Cassandra cocked her head slightly and asked, "What's the matter? You look like you've had a bad day."

Dib looked at her, slightly surprised that she had picked up on this, but quickly looked back to his drink. He sighed, "You really have no idea."

Cassandra laughed lightly, "Oh I might. I've had a good few bad days in my time."

Dib looked up, feeling more at ease with each passing moment. "Yeah, well, I've had a bad day that's lasted most of my life. I mean, the world is full of ignorant idiotic fools that really don't deserve the air they breath you know?"

Cassandra linked her fingers and rested her chin on them, nodding as she did. Dib suddenly realised that she was actually paying attention to him, not just laughing or faking interest. He quickly took this to his full advantage.

"I mean, there's so much out there that people ignore! All sorts of things that if they just opened there eyes for a spilt second they would see! The truth is not just staring them in the face, it's practically juggling five chainsaws and singing the hoky poky at them, and they STILL don't see it!"

Cassandra nodded again, "I know what you mean, there's an awful lot people who choose to ignore. Even when the extra-ordinary is literally staring them in the face."

Dib continued eagerly. He had never had anyone agree with him before; this was his golden opportunity. "I know! You know there's an alien in my class at Hi-Skool-"

"Whoa, wait a second there, Hi-Skool?" Cassandra quickly interrupted.

Dib suddenly felt his gut squirm, she wasn't going to walk away from him now just because he was still in skool was she? He looked down into his drink, "Erm...yeah."

"Oh," She replied smiling slightly, "It's just that I though you were older. You have a great sense of maturity about you."

Dib's eyes widened slightly and he smiled widely, "Thanks."

Cassandra leaned forward and suddenly Dib felt that overwhelming sense of awe for the girl. "I love the quiet AND mature types. I really struck gold with you didn't I?" She smiled seductively.

Dib blushed again and stammered quietly before suddenly finding his shoes really interesting. "Thanks," he mumbled.

Cassandra laughed before looking into Dibs eyes again, effectively locking him into place. "You know Dib, there's a reason I talked to you tonight."

Dib could feel his insides trembling in a mixture of fear and teenage excitement. "W-w-why?"

Cassandra ran a tongue across those sharp teeth of hers, something in Dibs mind flickered but the overwhelming attraction of the girl blocked it out. "I saw you and knew you where different Dib. You're not like all these other idiots. You're smart, you're awake, you know what's going on around you." She leaned forward even more, making Dib try to press himself into his seat, "And I find that very, very attractive."

_Damn puberty_, Dib thought quickly to himself.

She got up and moved to Dib's side and then she leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Follow me."

Dib watched her as she backed away from him, grinning with those sharp teeth before the crowd began to swallow her. Dib didn't need to be told twice.

He almost leapt from his seat in giddy anticipation however she had already almost faded totally into the crowd. Dib pushed through them, almost violently, following the short glimpses of her. At the same time however something in his mind was going haywire and it wasn't just his hormones. Something was telling him this girl was danger, def-con five type danger. Those teeth, those eyes, the strange alluring darkness that held his attention, it all added to something but his mind couldn't connect as to what.

Suddenly, his eyes spotted her standing at the back exit to the club; she was standing, waiting for him. She must have spotted him pushing his way through the thick crowd as she smiled wider and went through the doors. Dib began pushing through the crowd harder and faster, he had to get to her, he couldn't let her go. Yet he still had no idea as to why.

Eventually he got to the doors and pushed through them, panting as he did. He came out onto a large slant leading up to a small alleyway that connected to the main road. He guessed that this must be where they brought in the band equipment. The night made every shadow longer and everything seemed more creepy and darker then before. The air seemed much colder and there were no sounds, not even any traffic. There was only a dim light coming out above the ramp casting any light around.

He looked around but Cassandra was no were to be seen. Everything suddenly seemed much creepier and he slowly began to go into defence mode.

He walked forward carefully and carefully called out, "Cassandra? Cassandra?"

"Here Dibby," Dib spun round to face the noise, but what he saw made his jaw drop, and not in the way it had when he had first saw her. Cassandra was squatting on top of the light. A feat that should have been impossible since it was so far up the wall. She laughed cruelly at the surprise on Dibs face. "Like you said Dib, some people don't know the real truth until it's staring them in the face." And she smiled again, showing off those sharp teeth.

Suddenly Dibs mind made the connection, everything slid into place and he quietly spoke his mind. "You're a vampire."

She cocked her head again, the sharp smile remaining, "Surprise! And you're my next meal."

Cassandra jumped off of the light, disappearing into the dark alley. Dib's mouth was agape in shock. A vampire. But where did she go? He was starting to wish the alleyway wasn't so dark.

He heard metal rustle above him. She must have jumped onto the fire escape on the opposite building. Quickly, he dived to his right as a soft clicking noise came right from where Dib was standing a mere second ago. The teenager glanced over to the spot where he once was. Cassandra was there, kneeling, her face staring at the ground. A faint noise came from her. She was…laughing. The vampire glanced over at Dib, who was still lying on the ground. "Not many people have made it past the first three seconds, Dibby," She said with a cruel smile. Her right hand flew out, grabbing Dib's leg. With a quick jerk, she pulled him across the cement, stopping him right by her. The cement would have torn up his back, but luckily, his trench coat protected him.

Dib was quick though. He thrusted out his right palm, smashing into the vampire's chin. She instantly jumped up, grabbing her chin and releasing Dib, which he took full advantage of.

The teenager jumped up and ran the few feet to Cassandra, then punched as hard as he could, only to hit air. Due to the lack of object when he swung his fist, Dib stumbled forward and almost fell over. Fortunately, he caught himself and glanced around. She was gone. She was just right there! Where did she go!?

He heard a metal bar ring above him, from the single light in the whole alleyway. Quickly, Dib put his attention there. There was Cassandra, squatting on the light, just like she was only a minute ago when Dib first exited the club. She was smiling at him, a small trickle of blood escaping her mouth.

"You made me bite my tongue, Dib. That really hurt." The boy was quiet. He wanted to say something…but nothing could come out. Then another thought came into his mind. _RUN!_ Came Dib's fleeing instinct.

_No, don't run. Fight her_, came his fighting instinct

_Why!?_ replied his fleeing instinct.

_If I escape, then who will become her food tonight?_ Dib realised what he had to do. But how? He remembered studying about vampires and their weaknesses. Garlic…none on his person. Stab her through the heart? No steaks or pipes. He'd have to find a clever way to vanquish this vampire. Maybe he could hold her off until sunrise…in seven hours? No, too stupid…and suicidal.

Slowly, Cassandra reached behind her neck, making miniscule movements. Dib couldn't see what she was doing, but he prepared himself for anything. Cassandra brought her hands in front of her, her metal necklace in her grasp. "It gets in the way," she said as she released it. Dib watched it fall through the cold night air and click against the dimly lit cement. Realising his mistake, he quickly looked up to the light. The vampire had jumped off and was heading right for him.

Dib jumped back as Cassandra landed softly on the cement. She quickly leaped forward, kneeing Dib in the stomach, sending him back even farther. He landed on the cement, only a few inches from the building opposite of the club. Dib grunted and curled up into a ball to ease the sting. Through his own grunts of pain, the teenager could hear a joyous laugh. Seemed like someone was enjoying this.

Standing over the boy, Cassandra grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him into the air. Dib squinted an eye open, seeing only her evil smile. "For someone who is covered in chains," Dib grunted, "you're very quiet."

"It's easier than you think," she replied softly. With a quick and effortless toss of the arm, she sent the boy flying across the air. He landed on the ramp with a thump, and continued to roll down, only stopping when he hit the wall. With a grunt of pain, he tried to stand up, or even rise up. He managed to support himself on his elbows, and turned himself so that his feet were planted on the wall he had rolled into. With a pain in his stomach, he sat up. Then a hand brought him down to the ground. The sudden crash caused him to shout in pain. He opened his eyes, now looking straight in the sky, that is, if Cassandra wasn't peering down at him at least a foot from his face. He couldn't see any of her facial details, as the light was right above him, causing him to only see a black outline of the vampire. "I thought you would put up a fight, Dib," Cassandra said quietly, with a pinch of disappointment in her voice. "Oh well. Let's just see if you fight better _without_ your glasses."

"No," Dib muttered as the vampire ripped the glasses from his face, tossing them out of sight. His hands moved across the ground, hoping to find some object to defend himself with. A discarded bottle, a small screw, maybe a pipe if fate did care for the boy. His hands didn't find anything. _I'm done for_, Dib thought to himself. The vampire's smirk grew bigger as she stood up. Suddenly, his hand grazed over a facet attached to a string. Cassandra's necklace. He grabbed the necklace as the vampire kicked him in the side. She kneeled down next to him and smiled slyly.

"I've had my fun," she whispered. She leaned closer to Dib's neck, but suddenly drew back in a shriek of pain as the teen used the sharp metal tooth necklace to cut her right across the side of her neck. She clumsily stumbled backwards, covering the slash in her neck with her hands and grunting in pain.

_Wow…that is a sharp tooth,_ the boy thought to himself. Safe to say he didn't really think that would work.

With the restraint gone, Dib quickly stood up, which wasn't very quick really, considering the pain he was in. Cassandra recovered and charged the boy, a look of death in her eyes. Even though Dib had lost his glasses, he was still under the light, preventing the gothic vampire from hiding in the shadows to sneak up on him. He fell over and rolled towards the vampire, causing her to trip as he rolled into her legs.

Lying face first on the ground, Cassandra quickly rolled over, in which Dib countered by jumped on her, holding the sharp blood-covered tooth over her heart. Cassandra's eyes widened as the boy pushed the tooth deeper into the skin, not really piercing, but just saying that he would push as hard as he had to in order to puncture her heart.

Panic invaded her eyes, she was clearly now at Dib's mercy. Dib's eyes narrowed in hate. He could feel not just the rage against the day, but the rage of all his tortured life swimming into his hands and pushing the sharp tooth down. He was barley holding back the urge to shove it into her chest and watch her die.

A moment passed as they stayed like that, Dib trying to hold back the killing urge and her waiting to see whether his lust for blood would win over his logic. A plastic bag rustled past them as a light but cold breeze blew it along.

Suddenly, and rather nervously, the vampire laughed. It was a short laugh that quickly turned into a long, almost rather creepy sounding one. Dib, despite his furious expression, raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Dib growled out.

She stopped laughing but kept a wide fanged grin on her face. "I can see it in your eyes. You would like nothing more then to kill me. To vent some of that hate you so needlessly stockpile out on me."

Dib growled again and pressed the tooth down into her a bit more. "Who's to say I won't?"

A sly look entered her face. "Because you know it won't be enough. You know that this one tiny victory over me won't match to the inconstant years of abuse you would like nothing more then to avenge," She lifted her head up a bit in order to get closer to Dib, "What if I offered you a chance to do just that?"

Dib smirked but notably lifted some of the pressure from the tooth. "What could you possibly offer me?"

"Power Dib," Her red eyes lit up slightly, "Power to exact your much deserved revenge. Power that I know you crave deep inside."

Dib put pressure back on the tooth and hissed, "You have no idea what I want inside."

She smiled wickedly, "Oh but I do. I've looked into your heart. That's why I chose you tonight Dib. I was testing you, I had a hunch you may have beaten me tonight. I know how much you hate those around you. I know that you are also superior to most of the cattle that fill this world. You even beat me, proof of your superiority."

Dib relaxed the tooth slightly. His mind was swimming. He knew that by all rights, by all that he stood for, he should have buried the tooth into her undead heart and walked away. But what she was saying was sticking with him, appealing to his deepest desire of revenge. What she was saying was completely true, he was superior to most people, he did hate those around him and he did desire the power to strike back.

Slowly Dib asked, "What exactly are you offering me?"

Cassandra smiled, "Let me up and I'll tell you. I promise not to attack; you've already beaten me once."

Her charm won him over and he got up, but he still held the tooth tightly in his hand. She slowly, and painfully, got to her feet. She looked up at him and took a careful step forward. "What I'm offering Dib, is strength, immortality," her face darkened and her eyes glowed for a moment, "And most importantly, power beyond your wildest dreams."

She took another step forward; she was now only inches away from Dib, who still stood his ground. "I offer you the gift of vampirism, Dib. I offer you, the embrace of darkness."

Dib knew he should stab her and get rid of this silly notion of turning into one of things he had spent his life trying to destroy. But a part of him wasn't obeying. Instead, to his horror yet also to his dark excitement, it was readily urging him on. He could see himself in his minds eye, himself standing tall over the weeping bodies of those that had tortured him. The kids at Hi-Skool, the people that called him crazy, Zim and Gaz. Oh Gaz, how she would suffer at his newfound power. Let's see her hit him when he could throw her through walls.

Without realising it, a dark grin grew across his face. Cassandra saw this and smiled in unison. Using her dark charm to its maximum effect she slowly placed an arm across Dib's shoulder and drew herself close to him. Dib did not stop her.

"So," She whispered into his ear, "Do you accept?"

Dib closed his eyes. His mind was made up. "Yes."

"Wise choice." She drew her fangs to his neck and pressed herself even closer, holding Dib tightly in her unnaturally strong grip. Then, just as Dib drew in a deep breath, she bit into him, plunging her fangs into his neck.

Dib's eyes opened wide in shock and he let out a gasp of shock. His vision quickly began to fade and he felt his limbs growing weak. He tried to stay conscious but he could feel something surging over him, flowing from his neck. He could feel his body grow cold and the world spin. He finally felt his limbs fail and he blacked out.

--------------------

"Tell me what you cherish most. Give me the pleasure of taking it away." – Sephiroth – Final Fantasy VII Advent Children.

"We have just lost cabin pressure" - Jack - FightClub.

R&R, because you know you want to.


	3. Chapter 3

Sideos: Written to velvet Revolver, Gogol Bordello (Start Wearing Purple!), The Doors, Metallica and of course DragonForce (there's never a bad time for DragonForce.)

Sanoon: My turn, heh-heh. Alrighty, what to say…oh yeah. Written to stuff. There's a fly buzzing around my desk, and it's pissing me off. I'll bring doom to its world…eventually. I'm too lazy to kill a fly. That takes time and effort.

We don't own Zim. Or Dib...but then again, if this is a colab, who owns Cassandra?

…I guess we share her?

--------------------

Sunlight swam though the crack in the bedroom curtains. However, instead of actually illuminating the room, I only bathed it in a dull glow. The room itself was a mess; rubbish, clothes, and books littered the floor. The owner, who was currently lying face down on his bed, was still fully clothed and snoring ever so slightly.

His alarm clock suddenly changed to show the time as 7:00 and began beeping loudly. The body of Dib slowly came back to life as the beeping began to wake him from his slumber.

Slowly, he turned his face from the pillow to the alarm. His eyes were shut but he still tried to turn off the alarm by waving a hand randomly in its direction. As this began to prove useless, Dib finally creaked an eye open and reached forward to turn the alarm off, however as he did this, the alarm clock fell of its place on the shelf, crashing onto the floor.

He mumbled something like, "Thank God for that," and turned his body so he was now lying on his side.

He rubbed his eyes and massaged his temples as a headache came crashing in. He groaned in agony and sat up, holding his head tightly in his hands. He tried to remember why he had such a headache. Memories flashed past his inner eye, a fight with Gaz, a walk and then...nothing. Only a drunken fuzziness and a painful headache.

Dib grabbed his coat and slowly made his way downstairs hoping to find some aspirin in the kitchen. When he walked in he found Gaz reaching into the cupboard to get some cereal. She cast him a dirty look and walked over to the table as he reached into the fridge to get something to drink. It was odd, even though he felt slightly hungry, he felt much thirstier. As his tired eyes looked over the contents of the fridge he found that there was literally nothing he wanted to drink or eat. He shut his eyes tight in silent anger and closed the fridge.

He decided that the best thing would to at least have something to keep him going though the morning. He sat down at the table and poured himself a bowl of Franken Chokies even though he really didn't want to eat them.

"You look pale."

Dib looked up from where he was poking at his breakfast. "What?"

Gaz crunched another mouthful of her cereal and repeated her statement. "You look pale."

Dib went back to staring into his bowl, "I've got a headache."

Gaz finished eating her breakfast and went to put the bowl into the sink. "Meh."

Dib cast a glancing look of hate, "Trust you to not care." He immediately smacked a hand over his mouth as Gaz spun round on the spot.

Her hand clenched into a fist and her right eye twitched in anger. "What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing, I said nothing!" Dib quickly said as he darted to the doorway, he needed to make sure he had a quick exit if Gaz decided to kill him.

For a moment Gaz seemed to consider making any moves against Dib, eventually she decided, "That's what I though," and her fist uncurled.

Dib sighed in relief and relaxed. He decided to take the advantage of not being beaten up to go get his coat and put on his boots for Hi-Skool.

"It must be because it's Friday," he reasoned quietly as he did up the laces.

He sighed as Gaz walked through the door, leaving it open for Dib to close. However just as Dib stepped out into the sunlight he suddenly found it a bit much and put a hand over his eyes in a shield. He also felt his body ache slightly at just being outside.

Gaz didn't seem to notice as she was already playing away on her Gameslave. Dib forced himself outside, squinting his eyes at the soft morning and ignoring the feeling like he should be sleeping.

A few minutes later and the two siblings were walking down the familiar route to Hi-Skool. Gaz was playing on her latest game while Dib was being unusually quiet. While his headache had slowly vanished, his strange thirst had not. It was an odd feeling, he knew what he needed, but he couldn't say it. It was on the tip of his tongue yet he had no idea what his body seemed to be demanding so badly.

The two walked past a house, which had a small friendly looking Labrador chained up at the front porch. Dib smiled slightly as he saw it, this dog was always happy to see him; it was one of the few things that ever were. The dog seemed to be dozing in the sun but it opened an eye as it sensed Dib and Gaz walking past. The Labrador jumped up, its tail wagging furiously and tongue already hanging out its mouth as it prepared to run at the two and receive its morning stroke by the teenagers. However as it came towards Dib, who was kneeling down in preparation, it stopped suddenly, the happy tail wagging and tongue lolling vanishing. Instead it became angry, growling at him and backing away slightly.

Dib looked at the dog, confused at its behaviour. He reached forward but the dog barked and growled again, its hairs all standing on end.

Dib stood up, he almost felt hurt that the dog wasn't covering him in licks like usual but most of him was confused. Even Gaz had paused her game playing to look at the dog's weird reaction to the teenage boy. However she merely raised an eyebrow before shrugging and walking one. Dib looked to her and back to the dog before slowly doing the same.

The rest day so far had gone rather normally, well, as normal as it gets for Dib. The morning was its usual routine of insults and minor threats throughout class while Miss Bitters crocked on about how they were all adopted and their parents didn't really love them. He and Zim had cast some snide glances at each other from across the class but nothing more.

Dib had felt too sleepy and thirsty for his unknown substance to bother bothering Zim at lunchtime. The whole thing resulted in Zim demanding why Dib was ignoring him. Dib had just muttered something about feeling tired and walked past.

Dib had heard the Irken shout something about a sleepy victory before he had strode off. He couldn't care less; he'd get him back later.

It was just at last period when Dib was taking some books out of his locker. He smiled as he thought on the fact that this was the last lesson before he could go home and sleep.

He pulled out his astronomy book and closed his locker. A sneaker screeched behind him, followed by many footsteps, all ending around the teen. Footsteps and sneakers he knew too well. Dib turned around to stare Torque in the face, while the bully and his comrades all stared back, grinning with evil intent. "You're pale Dib. Already afraid to see me?" Torque finished with a small laugh, which the other cronies chimed in a laugh too. Over the years, Torque had grown quite an impressive physique due to the time weightlifting for the sports he plays. Needless to say, he was more than strong enough to take out Dib, which he did almost everyday, save for Tuesdays. Tuesdays was the day he would be too busy with football practice.

_Great,_ Dib thought, deeply annoyed. Torque cracked his knuckles and smiled evilly. Whispers flowed through the group circling Dib.

Even though the boy couldn't see it, everyone who was previously in the halls had dissipated for a few reasons, this upcoming event being one of them.

"I went lenient on you yesterday with the spitballs n' all," Torque chuckled, "so I'm going to have to make it worse today."

Y_ou can take him,_ came a familiar voice with an unfamiliar idea. Dib had never thought about fighting back before. He had always just taken the beatings without any resistance. But today…the idea sounded great.

The crowd took a few steps back as Torque reeled back his fist without warning and threw it towards Dib with all of his force. Time seemed to slow down for the boy. It's almost as if the world around him was moving in slow motion. The kids who were snickering and laughing had slowed down to a crawl. Dib sidestepped out of the way and watched the fist move past him, hitting the locker. Dib glanced around, finding that he couldn't move his head as fast as he used to. He saw that the kids surrounding him and Torque slowly stopped laughing and began to stare upon Dib. Time seemed to revert back to it's usual self as Torque's hand reeled back in pain upon hitting the locker. Everyone, including Dib, stared in amazement at what just happened.

"You're in for it now, Dib," Torque told the teen as he rubbed his fist.

Dib practically ignored the bully as he stared at the locker, then the kids around him. _Did that just happen?_ he thought to himself. _Did time just-_

A fist smacked Dib in the gut. The boy fell against his locker with the wind knocked out of him.

Torque wasn't about to stop there though. He brought up his knee as hard as he could and landed it right into Dib's chin. This caused the teen to fall to the floor while the kids around laughed and snickered.

On most days, this would be the end. Torque had done what he enjoys, causing Dib horrific amounts of pain, in which the boy would just fall to the floor. Today was different however. Very different. Dib recovered more quickly from his injuries. He stood up quickly after, causing Torque to look at him dumbfounded.

The bullies look quickly changed back to his old self-confident one. "Haven't had enough yet?" he asked with a laugh.

Something in Dib screamed, almost in a different language. He didn't know what this something was, but he did have an idea what it was saying.

Torque reeled back his fist for another punch, in which Dib's hand reached out, grabbed the bully by his head, and slammed it into the locker with such force, that the locker now had a dent in it. Torque fell to the ground, unconscious. Blood trickled down his forehead. Blood.

His eyes locked onto it, watching the red trail crawl across the bully's head and drop onto the floor. The thirst he had been feeling all day exploded within him. He knew now what he had been wanting and even though a part of him was shocked, a bigger part of him was making him slowly lick his lips.

He couldn't, nor really wanted to, stop himself as he knelt down next to the unconscious boy. He cautiously dipped his index finger into the small amount of blood that had collected at the base of Torques head and raised it to his lips.

"DIB!?"

He snapped out of whatever mode he had fell into and looked up. Gaz was standing a few feet away, her eyes wide. Dib looked around; all Torques cronies had fled without Dib even noticing.

He suddenly stood up as reality came crashing back in around him. He looked down at Torque, then to Gaz, then to his finger, which was covered with the boy's blood.

Gaz took a step forward, "Just what the hell are you doing? What happened here?"

Dib staggered back, he suddenly felt weak but he could also still feel the blood-thirst within him. He wiped the blood on the lockers next to him, desperately trying not to think about it.

He looked to Gaz who was slowly walking towards him with a mixture of fury and surprise on her face. She obviously couldn't believe that Dib would have ever fought back so violently.

She growled, "Answer the question. What the hell is going on?"

"I…I…" Dib stammered as he began walking backwards at the same speed Gaz was walking towards him. He couldn't answer the question because he had no idea what was going on.

Gaz went to jump towards him, but Dib could almost see her do it before it even happened and he jumped back. She missed him and Dib turned and ran. He couldn't understand what was going on, even with a mind as clever as his.

Dib ran out of the school pushing past some random students. He ran out the school and down the road. He didn't look where he was running but he knew where he was going. He needed to get to his house, somewhere where he could think.

It only took him a few minutes to get there, far quicker then normal, even if he was running.

He darted through the door, up the stairs and directly into his room. Despite no one being in the house, he locked his bedroom door and finally slumped onto his bed. He quickly re-gained his breath and, when he went to hold his head in his hands, he found that despite running from Hi-skool to his home he hadn't even broke a sweat.

_This is not looking good,_ Dib thought as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Ok…so," he said to himself, "I need to know just what the hell is going on. Maybe I'm just ill or something. Or maybe this is part of one of Zim's new plans to take over the Earth. Well…if it is a new plan then it's a pretty stupid one. Man…I gotta stop talking to myself like this."

He sighed and sat up from his bed. "Maybe I should go out and take a-" He suddenly stopped mid-sentence as the memory of his trip outside last night came to mind. The memory was clearer now, not totally complete, but it was clearer. He remembered walking, being angry because of Gaz. Then…there was someone. A girl.

Something in his mind exploded. He jumped off his bed in shock. "That girl! She has something to do with this!"

Dib tried to search his mind for what she did. He remembered talking to her, then she went outside and he followed…then nothing.

"Crap," he muttered as he started pacing up and down his room, "I know she has something to do with all this, whatever this is."

He growled as he realised he was still talking to himself.

He slumped onto his computer chair and, using his feet, he pushed himself lazily from side to side as he tried to place the pieces together in his mind. He sighed and his head lolled back on the chair. He looked over to the other side of the room and caught site of himself in the mirror.

At first glace it seemed normal, but then he looked again. He stopped his pushing and concentrated on his reflection. Carefully, like a fox out of a hole, he got off his chair and creped towards the mirror, a mixture of confusion and horror on his face.

As he approached the mirror his eyes widened. It was his reflection. His reflection was see-though. Even though he was now standing right in front of the mirror he could see his computer desk and bed behind him. He could see them _through his body_.

The shock suddenly hit Dib like a truck and he shouted in fear, falling back away from the mirror. He stood, looking at his hazy reflection before an idea, a terrible idea, wandered into his mind.

He sat himself onto his bed and looked to his bookshelf, which hung above where he usually slept. He ran a finger along the titles until he got to the one he wanted and pulled it away from the others.

He looked at the old, leather-bound cover and read it out loud. "A to Z of mythical beings and supernatural entities."

He opened it, causing the book to creak in protest, and began flicking through the pages, muttering to himself as he did so.

"Ok, Almas, Bigfoot, Cherufe, Dobhar-chu, Ebu Gogo, Gambo…come on, come on…Ahh!" And he placed his finger flatly onto the page.

"Vampire."

He began reading allowed to himself, "Vampires are famous supernatural creatures that have been around for bla, bla, bla," he skipped to the part he wanted to read, "People who are embraced by the vampire may show these signs. Cold skin, lack of heartbeat, enhanced abilities, a thirst for human blood and a hate of the daylight. Tell tale signs are that of having no reflection in mirrors or showing up in photographs. Also, the victim may have bite marks on their necks."

He looked down as he realised he'd been showing all those signs. His fear was true; he was turning into a vampire. One of the creatures he'd spent most of his life trying to prove existed.

He sighed and sat back down, lying onto his back and spreading his arms out to his sides. "Well," he said quietly and with a slight hint of laughter, "I'm screwed. But at least I'm turning into a cool evil creature of the night and not something stupid." At this, he couldn't help but laugh.

Just as a test he laid his hand upon his chest and tried to feel for a heartbeat. A first he couldn't feel anything, but then, ever so faintly, he felt a beat.

Dib sat bolt up straight, his eyes widening. "I'm not dead!"

He placed his hands upon his head as his mind ran with the revelation. He began pacing his room again, his eyes looking about wildly, "If I can still see myself in the mirror and still feel a heartbeat then…" He stopped looking up, "I must not be a full vampire yet."

He smiled as he saw a window of hope opening up, "I can get out of this, I can become human again." He rolled his eyes, "And I can stop talking to myself."

He started pacing the room again, "How do they go back to normal in the movies? They kill the head vampire…so I need to find that girl and kill her."

He felt a pang of sadness, in all his years of chasing and documenting the supernatural he had never had to kill anything, even though he had been tempted to kill Zim on many an occasion. And now it seemed he would be forced to kill this girl in order to save his life, he'd much rather capture her and get some fame to his name.

He sighed, he would just have to settle for taking some pictures or something, although he knew that was useless, as all his cameras seem to be cursed to be destroyed before he even taken any pictures. He stopped, thinking for a second before rolling his eyes and groaning as he remembered the whole 'reflection' thing.

He frowned, he couldn't even remember her name but at least he had a mental image. A hazy mental image.

He looked again at the book as he read about the strengths and weaknesses of vampires. His eyes widened slightly in interest as he read about the increased physical powers, the ability to deify gravity, the ability to move through shadows, the increased sense's and awareness of their surroundings. The one that got his attention the most was the immortality, he could keep on exploring the mysteries of the world forever that is of course if he wanted to stay a vampire.

Dib found it hard to stop himself from smiling; being a vampire wasn't looking so bad. In fact, he had the guilty temptation to stay in this half-vampiric state and teach some people a few lessons before curing himself.

However the idea was a stupid one, he couldn't do that to people…could he?

The book lowered as he slowly began to talk his thoughts once more. "Or could I? Immortality, nigh-invulnerability, super powers…it's a damn tempting offer."

Suddenly, from downstairs, the sound of the front door was heard and a shout echoed up the stairs.

"DIB! Get down here NOW." It was Gaz, and she sounded pissed off.

Dib scowled; if he ever got the chance he would put her in her place.

His eyes widened, "Wait…I do have that chance."

His rational side immediately went to dismiss it. After all, this was his sister, his little sister, the one he was meant to protect. But a much louder and more appealing side to him was saying different. Why not take advantage of this curse-turned-gift while he had the chance? He would show her not to boss him about again then turn back human; it was a win-win situation.

An evil smile grew on his face, "Coming Gaz."

--------------------

Sanoon: I'm awesome, just like this story.

Sideos: Anyone notice how the beginning of this chapter is filled with loads of little ironic quips? No? Just me then…

Next chapter has the impending Dib-Gaz showdown, so expect some ass-kickage from this here fic.

R&R people, you know you wanna.


	4. Chapter 4

Sideos: Wow! Look everyone! An update! Bet you all thought we'd surrendered eh? WELL YOU'RE WRONG! We live on, it's just that we got into a fantastical adventure involving dragons and zombies and pirates and ninjas with a zombie-dragon pirate-ninja as an end of game boss that was really hard to beat…

Sanoon: Sorry for the wait. My bad. Stuff happened. But anyway, the much anticipated fight between Dib and Gaz...isn't happenning. JK. Enjoy dirt-bags.

We own stuff, but not Zim or Dib…damn.

--------------------

Gaz marched into the house, throwing down her school bag in fury; Dib had some serious explaining to do.

First, he stood up for himself, which in itself is something unusual, but then he's suddenly smashing heads into lockers and licking up pools of blood. She called his name then stormed into the kitchen.

He would explain, or she would _make_ him explain. She heard him reply, and for some reason she felt a slight chill. There was an oddness to his voice, almost like he was unafraid of her.

She shrugged it off; Dib was always afraid of her when she was in a bad mood. He had all rights to be afraid of her.

She went to get a drink from the fridge, opening it and looking around inside. She pulled out a Poop Cola and shut the door.

"Hi Gaz." Gaz _almost _jumped…almost. She looked up at Dib, who was leaning on the fridge.

_How did he do that without me knowing? _She glared at him, deciding to let it slide; there were more pressing matters to attend to. "You need to explain some things. Mainly, what you did at school."

Dib grinned, and Gaz didn't like it. Dib never grinned when she was shouting at him, and he had never even grinned like this before. It was…scary. His whole attitude was out of place. He seemed far more confident then usual, more predatory…perhaps even _evil_.

"Oh, that," Dib said slowly, "Well, I was just…righting a wrong. Getting some revenge, that kinda cliché."

That was it; this was not an ordinary Dib. Something was up, and Gaz was now determined to find out what.

She slammed her drink down, causing it to fizz slightly. "Alright, Dib, what's going on? You're never like this, ever, so what are you up to?"

Dib put his hands up innocently, "What? Me? Nothing, nothing at all."

Gaz growled; he was laughing at her, actually _laughing_ at her. No one laughed at Gaz and got away with it.

Dib noticed her look, but instead of cowering or attempting to run, he stood his ground. The shock of this showed in Gaz's eyes, and Dib revelled in it; he was getting his own back and it felt good.

She clenched her fist. "If you don't tell me what's going on, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Dibs tone turned harsh and an unfamiliar look entered his eyes. Gaz was caught off guard; this had never happened before. Dib's cocky smile was suddenly replaced by a cruel looking snarl and his eyes narrowed. "I've taken enough shit from you to last me a lifetime, and now, like I said, I'm taking some revenge."

Gaz shifted her weight as she foresaw the impending attack. Outside she remained an angry but ready-to-fight composure, but inside, alarm bells where ringing. Something told her that she might actually lose…

Gaz raised her left arm to block his fist from hitting her face. The blow from his attack actually pushed Gaz back a few feet, but she still stood tall. Her left arm fell limp to her side. It ached and burned, almost as if it was broken. She grunted while he just smiled at her with a sadistic grin. "What's wrong Gaz?" Dib almost laughed. "Am I harder to push around now?"

He quickly jumped forward, kneeing Gaz in the stomach. The girl flew back, landing on the dinner table. _How_, Gaz thought as she rolled off of the table. _How did he get so strong?_ Dib leapt forward, but Gaz sidestepped his advance, grabbing his arm and spinning him around in a circle, releasing him to flail through the air. But she didn't foresee what would happen next. Dib landed on the fridge, his legs bending to absorb the pressure from the throw. He then launched himself from the wall towards Gaz, causing the fridge to implode from the force of Dib's departure.

She wasn't expecting such a move from her brother. Sure, he was nimble, but never this nimble before. He slammed into Gaz, causing her to fly into the sink; her head slamming against the window, causing the glass to crack. She sat in the sink, moaning at her incredible discomfort and pain. _How...? How did he get so strong? So fast? So..._

Dib grabbed her by the collar and lifted her up out of the sink. "Remember back when I was four? You _threw_ me into the neighbours yard and their dog attacked me. All you did was laugh!" Gaz didn't respond, only grunted in pain as she grabbed her left arm. With a simple flick of the arm, the super powered boy sent Gaz through the windowsill, crashing on the grass outside.

Dib followed through, landing next to her. He grunted at the sudden strange feeling of discomfort. He glanced up at the sun. Of course…he was part-vampire now. Luckily sunlight wouldn't kill him just yet. He shrugged it off and stared at Gaz as she lay on the grass, still holding her arm. "Remember that time when I was seven? I was being picked on by those bullies, and you _helped_ them by throwing your milk at me!" Again, Gaz didn't respond. Dib kicked her in the side, sending her sliding across the grass by only a foot. "Remember when I was ten? I was trapped in Zim's satellite and you saved me _only_ so you could eat with dad at Bloaty's Pizza Hog?"

This time, Gaz did more than grunt. "D-Dib," she muttered. "You think I'm going to say I'm sorry?" The teen gritted his teeth and moved to kick his sister again, but this time, she caught his leg. Dib looked surprised as Gaz threw him across the yard.

The boy rolled across the ground while she took her time standing up, even stumbling a little. Dib jumped up and charged Gaz again. When he got close, he jumped over her, landing silently behind her before she got a chance to turn around, and kicked her in the back. She flew forward, all feeling being removed from her body. She skidded across the grass, stopping close to the fence, but she was already unconscious; she could only take so much.

With a satisfied smile, the boy strode over to his sister's body. She looked so…peaceful…yet it was easy to tell she was in so much pain. A strange smirk that rarely graced Dib's face did just that. A feeling flew through his body. A strange voice inside him telling him what to do. The voice was unfamiliar, but it spoke with a burning desire. Dib ran a tongue across his teeth, feeling out his new, larger canine's, and the smirk turned into a dangerous grin. The boy kneeled down next to his sister, rolled her over, and bent over her neck. He felt like he had to do this, but he wasn't sure if _he_ was doing this. It's like the voice was doing everything for him. Making him move and act like he wouldn't normally. However, Dib embraced this voice that gave him such strange ideas. He embraced like it was family. A happy family unlike the sister he was currently holding in his arms. His teeth touched her neck. "Dib…" Gaz muttered, causing the boy to stop his actions. "Di…"

"A bit late now to beg for an apology, Gaz," Dib hissed into her ear. "Or perhaps you're begging for your life?"

Gaz's voice was barley a whisper, barely audible. Normal people would never have heard what she said, but Dib was no longer normal and his unnaturally heightened senses picked up on every word.

"It hurts..." she whimpered, a tear escaping her eye and running across her face.

The sentence awoke something in Dib. Or perhaps it didn't, perhaps it just made him feel everything again. He could suddenly feel the ground under him, the weight of his sister in his hands. He could hear the blood pounding his ears, he could feel the flow of supernatural strength his in arms, he could feel the urge to rip through flesh and bone in his fingertips, but out of all these things, he could feel the want of blood on his teeth, lips and inside his very veins.

He had never been so scared in his life.

He gasped, dropping Gaz and scrambling backwards away from her. He was shaking, he felt sick, and his breathing came in shudders. He was scared, not of Gaz, or at himself. No, he was scared of what he was becoming.

He wanted the strength, the power, the immortality and nigh-invulnerability. He wanted the ability to take revenge…but he didn't want to become a monster in the process.

He could never sacrifice his humanity for power.

He slowly placed his trembling hands onto his head and drew his knees up to his chest. He had almost lost it; he had almost killed his sister. He had almost drank her blood, he'd almost given in to the…predator that was now prowling inside him.

The urge to leap forward and plunge his teeth into Gaz's veins was almost overpowering. She was so helpless, so weak. It would take but a second to clear the distance between him and her and for Dib to give in to this need…this blood-hunger.

His toes curled and his fists clenched tightly as he tried to fight it off, to get the idea out of his mind. He needed help, advice…or at least some answers.

It was getting dark; soon it would be night thanks to the quick daylight times of autumn. He knew where he could go. Back into the underground lair of the girl whom he knew had given him these powers.

He climbed to his feet as Gaz began to gain some consciousness back, and before Gaz could fully realise what was going on around her, he ran down the street at an athlete's speed.

--

By the time Dib reached the club, it was already dark. A line was forming at the entrance, but Dib couldn't wait in line with the others. He was afraid he would jump on one and tear them apart. He moved around the back, to where things could be quickly unloaded into the club. There he found the back door that he had some memories of walking out of. He could vaguely recall fighting someone, probably the girl, and then it faded to black.

He tried his luck on the door, but as expected, it was locked. Dib was about to consider trying to jump the line and get in that way when an idea hit him. He placed his shoulder against the door and placed his hand back on the doorknob; he violently twisted it and pushed at the door.

It opened with a sharp crack as the lock broke. Dib couldn't help but grin as he slipped in and put the door to.

The club was only just filling up, various Goth kids, metal-heads and punk rockers were finding seats and greeting each other while some could be seen bitching about what people were wearing or gossiping like the preps they were meant to hate.

No one saw Dib as he moved silently through the shadows, himself finding it so much easier to do so then ever before. He could still see everything like it was daylight, and he found it calming, even comfortable to be in the shadows.

He guessed that it was all part of being one of the walking undead bloodsuckers that he was becoming. Still, he could appreciate how amazing it really was; in this state he could probably defeat Zim in seconds.

"Dammit," he whispered to himself as he leaned against a railing overlooking the dance floor, "I shoulda gone to Zim's and beat him up before coming here." He sighed. "Well, I've missed that opportunity, I guess."

Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him…but not like one would usually sense someone behind them. He knew right away how far away they were, that they were female, about his height and even that she had red eyes and black hair. He could also tell that she was a vampire…and a powerful one at that.

Dib turned around quickly to face the girl. She smiled, flashing those sharp canines of hers. "Well, if it isn't Dib? How've you been?"

Dib narrowed his eyes. For a second, he couldn't remember her name, then it rushed back to him like a bullet. "Cassandra! What'd you do to me?"

Dib was silently surprised. While Cassandra was still darkly beautiful, he was no longer infatuated with her like he remembered being.

She walked up beside him and leaned onto the railing in a similar manner, so that they where shoulder-to-shoulder. "Looks like a slow night tonight. Shame."

Dib glared at her, "Answer my question, vampire."

She laughed, looking down. When she stopped, she looked back to Dib, still smiling. "Oh, come on, Dib, like you have the right to be angry at me for giving you the gift."

Dib growled, "I'm turning into a monster! Some blood crazed evil creature! And it's your fault!"

Cassandra looked shocked, hurt even. "What? Are you calling me a monster? I am not a monster, and for the record, it was you who said yes."

Dib blinked, confused. "What?"

Cassandra leaned off the rail so she could fully turn to face him. "You…you don't remember? You don't remember how it happened?"

Dib scowled. "I bet I can piece it together. You seduced me then jumped me and beat me into submission before biting me. But just because you've got a sick sense of humour, or maybe just because you're plain evil, you decided to not drain my blood but leave me to turn into a demon of children's nightmares and cheep horror films."

Cassandra looked quite upset, something he never though a vampire could ever look. She looked down, away from his eyes, and shifted her weight. Dib was shocked; he'd always thought vampires where evil demonic things that killed people and drank blood and stuff like that. He'd never ever considered the fact that they had feelings like, well, humans. He wondered if he'd spent so long chasing Zim that his view of all other supernatural beings had been changed. Because of Zim, all other supernatural creatures were insane, dangerous megalomaniacs, out to annihilate and torture the human race.

He couldn't believe it, but he was starting to regret his outburst.

Cassandra looked back to him, fury on her pale face, but also a tinge of sadness that she couldn't hide. "For your information, Dib," she spat his name at him, "you beat me in the fight; you could have killed me. But I offered you the chance to become a vampire." She paused. "And you said yes."

Dib's stomach sank like a stone, and if it weren't for his already deathly pale skin, he probably would have gone white.

"Yes?" he said weakly.

"Yes," Cassandra growled at him. "You could have walked away, even killed me, but you said yes, and you let me embrace you into our kind."

Dib slowly leaned away from railing and staggered back until he hit a table, he then slid sideways onto a chair. He was shaking slightly as he put his head into his hands. Cassandra looked around and then hurried over to take the seat across from him.

She reached forward to touch his arm. "Hey, are you ok?"

The moment her fingers touched Dib's arm, he jumped back and drew away. He hugged himself tightly, and stared away into space. "I…said yes…I…wanted this?"

He scowled, screwed up his eyes, and turned, glaring hatefully at the vampiress. "YOU! You're lying! I know you are! You did this to me! You EVIL BITCH!"

Cassandra took a deep, shaking breath and calmed herself. "You're panicking now, so I know you don't mean that, but if you listen to me, you'll understand why being one of us isn't so bad. In fact, most of the time, it's rather enjoyable."

Dib said nothing and just shook his head, like he was trying not to listen to her.

Cassandra sighed and took out a cigarette, lighting it and taking in a large toke before blowing it out slowly. "Ok. Look, I know what it's like when you first get sired."

Dib frowned a little, "Sired?"

Cassanrda nodded. "To be made a vampire; we call it being sired." She leaned forward onto the table. "I know how scary it is. You feel like you want to kill every person you look at right?"

Dib nodded slowly, surprised but somehow relieved that someone knew what it felt like.

The vampire smiled slightly. "It's just the bloodthirst; it'll take a week or so, but you'll learn to control it."

There was a moment of silence before Dib slowly said. "I'm so thirsty…but I don't want to drink someone's blood or kill someone."

She shook her head. "You don't have to, you know…."

Dib again frowned in confusion. "What? Why not? We're vampires aren't we?"

"Yes," she took another toke of her cigarette, "and I'm not saying you don't have to drink blood. That's all you'll ever need to live from now on, but you don't have to kill anyone for it."

Dib said nothing, implying that he wanted an answer.

Cassandra smiled, showing those canine teeth. "Ever heard of bloodbanks? I'll give you some packs that I've got in my apartment; that's unless you plan to keep living…wherever you're still living of course."

Dib could only nod slowly.

Cassandra sighed and took another, longer, toke of her cigarette. "Okay, I better lay down the rules, then."

Dib suddenly found himself interested and he let his arms down. "Rules?"

The vampiress nodded and smiled as Dibs panic and fear faded. "Well, you should know most of 'em, of course. You know, no sunlight, stake in the heart, garlic kinda stuff." Cassandra ended with a roll of her wrist.

Dib nodded; he'd seen enough horror films for the basics, but it was still kind of weird to believe that that stuff actually worked.

Cassandra then stubbed out her cigarette. "But you're safe from holy water and crosses; that's myth. So's the whole running water thing. I mean, I took a shower today, and I wasn't reduced to some screaming mess. You can enter houses at whim, salt does nothing, and rose thorns do nothing. Silver bullets do nothing, but get enough normal bullets in you, and you won't get back up. I mean, a shotgun to the face is universal death to anything, really."

Dib's natural curiosity was taking over, and he wanted to know as much as possible. "What about fire? And do you have to sleep in coffins lined with your native soil?"

Cassandra laughed. "Well, being set on fire will kill anything, really, won't it? And yes, you do sleep during the day, but you can get up if you want, you know, for the bathroom and stuff; you just gotta make sure no sunlight falls on you. Oh, and the coffin thing is bullshit; I sleep on a bed."

Dib nodded slowly.

Cassnadra suddenly looked serious. "Ok, this is _really_ important, so listen: If you ever, _ever _reveal yourself as one of us to the population as a whole, you _will_ be hunted down and killed."

Dib's eyes widened. "By who?"

Cassandra chuckled dryly. "By other vampires, of course. We're a secret people, and we'd like it to stay that way, you know?"

Dib nodded again. Now that he knew some rules, he felt better about his situation, even if he still didn't like it. If he could analyze a situation, then he could figure it out, and then he could work out a plan on how to solve the situation. He thought silently for a moment. "I can't go back to being human, can I?"

The vampire shook her head, "Not unless I die before you bite your first human. After that, it's a permanent deal." She paused. "But even if you could go back…would you?"

Dib huffed. "Of course I would."

She shook her head and smiled again. "Think about this Dib. You now have something you've craved all your life. You have power now, control."

Dib shifted in his seat; he didn't want to admit it, but she was right. She knew this and grinned, continuing to lean towards him, resting an elbow on the table. "You have power beyond any mortal, and speaking of which, you have eternal life. The chance to live forever, Dib! You have the power to take revenge, to show the thing you've known all your life: You _are_ better then the rest of those sheep. You don't need humanity, and humanity doesn't want you. You're now something superior to them, something that will live on long after all your critics have dried to dust. I know it may be hard to accept what you are now, but believe me, the sooner you do, the sooner you'll start to realise it was the best decision you ever made."

Dib sat silently contemplating this. He was no longer human; he was something else, something supernatural. He had become something that he had spent his life hunting and studying and trying to expose. It was almost funny, if it weren't so horrifically ironic.

But…it was true. He was better then most of the people he knew; it may sound rather condescending of him, but it was the truth. People where stupid, foolish morons who where slowly bringing about their own deaths. He had spent so long trying to help them, trying to open their eyes…but he was beginning to think they didn't want their eyes open; that they wanted to live in the dark forever. As they say, ignorance is bliss.

He looked down at his hands. It was so strange; he knew he hardly looked any different, but he had become a totally different species of being overnight. It was like he was looking at himself and yet not seeing himself properly, like some fog on a bathroom mirror after you've taken a shower.

Could he really remain himself and still be a creature that lived in the shadows, feeding on the blood of the living?

Dib closed his eyes. "I…I don't know if I can do this….I can't surrender who I am, my humanity; I just can't do it."

Cassandra leaned back into her chair and shrugged. "Why not? I did. It's not like you stop being you, you'll still be Dib. It's just a new style of life, like a new diet. Once you take your first bite, you'll never go back, and believe me, your first is always the best."

She winked and grinned, but Dib still didn't feel any better about it. Sure, he had power and strength beyond belief, but he still felt…wrong about the whole thing.

Cassandra saw the uncertainty on Dib's face and, after narrowing her eyes slightly in thought, she stood up. Dib watched her as she took his arm, and he frowned in confusion. She smiled, "Come on, get up, I know what'll fix you right up."

Dib complied but was still confused. "What?"

She grinned wolfishly, causing a slight shiver to run up Dib's spine. She looked to the crowded dance floor and back to Dib. "Let's go hunting."

--------------------

Like that? Gaz got her FACE handed to her on a PLATE with a side order of PAIN!

Anyways, next chapter should be along a bit faster…or not. We're mean, mean people.

R&R because you know you love to!


End file.
